russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN turns into the country's premier sports and action network of Channel 9
March 31, 2014 The stars of the upcoming programs in The Kasama Network (from left to right): as RPN chairman Wilson Sieng and president and CEO Robert T. Rivera. MANILA, Philippines – sequestered TV-radio station RPN-9 has relaunched the country's premier sports channel as it still brand of The Kasama Network just the start of a new and revitalized programming in partnership with Solar Entertainment Corporation and Solar Sports. RPN is also the new home of the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA), the Korean Basketball League (KBL), the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) and World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Aside from its sports programs, The Kasama Network revealed an equally spectacular action program line-up. From the leader network into the sports and action network, which according to RPN chairman Wilson Tieng, is a channel that “will inspire, excite the fighter in every Filipino.” These milestones show how Filipinos are hungry for sports action. Sharing the Filipinos’ passion for sports, Radio Philippines Network (RPN) launched the country's premier sports and action network that promises only the best of local and international sport events. The channel, which was formally launched Monday afternoon, March 31, was graced by some of its show’s stars: German Moreno known as Kuya Germs (Boses Tinig Pinoy) with a judges are Aileen Papin, John Nite, Pilita Corales and Anthony Castelo, Coney Reyes (Pinapangako Mo), superstar Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III (Muling Ibalik ang Tamis ng Pag-Ibig), Rafael Rosell (The Million Peso Money Drop), Ruffa Gutierrez and Albert Martinez (My Family's Lover), Tom Rodriguez (The Price is Right), pop superstar Angeline Quinto (Superstar), the top comedans like Bayani Agbayani (Kemis: Kay Bayani Ako), Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa (John en Nova), Pat-P Daza Planas (Showbiz Ka!), Dennis Padilla (Oh Yes, it's Dennis!), Mr. Fu, who will be featured in one of the network’s new shows as well as Bong Revilla's box-office hit action movie every Saturday afternoon Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN. From the world’s news organization RPN News and Public Affairs, the veteran commendators and the news anchors Angelique Lazo will anchor the network's news program Arangkada Balita. From the traditinal news programs, Bing says they will have a new look into the news headlines of the day wherein commentaties and the news reportage and will bring sports news and entertainment news items. Since the veteran news anchor Dong Puno, they'll be anchoring the network's longest-running pioneer English newscast Newswatch, where they ill be informative, straight-forward, unbiased and trusted for years informed as you keep up that covers everything going on in the Philippines and abroad. President and CEO Robert T. Rivera added that presented the new channel carries with its brand the name of the network to assure fans that RPN will “deliver the kind of sports and entertainment value, family orientation and emotional connection with the audience.” Still, the sports network will not only be about all sports and action. The channel will also air foreign canned series that Kasama viewers will now enjoy World-Class US Primetime namely: Glee, NCIS, Community, 24, Survivor, The X-Files, NYPD Blue, Chicago Fire, American Idol, Mission: Impossible, Law & Order, MacGyver, Revolution and The Walking Dead, as the all-new shows in the United States which is now registered record high TV ratings as well as Sine Nueve and Sunday's Big Event which will air the Hollywood films and more action movies as well as specials and concerts. Meanwhile, the popular sports events home to the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) and the Korean Basketball League (KBL) has now become the country's premier basketball league earning the highest viewership of a local and international basketball games in Philippine television history, as well as the boxing matches featuring the knock-outs Manny Pacquiao, Gabriel "Flash" Elorde and other fighting championships, the MMA fight of the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) and wrestling fans of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) to bring the best content to the audience. Many have wondered why The Kasama Network launched this channel just now, following the emergence of some free channels catering to sports enthusiasts. The most-watched asianovelas in the country presents another entertaining Korean drama series for the fans of the genre: Wonderful Life and Dear My Sister, and the hit telenovelas Mar de Amor and Porque el Amor Manda. Offering a variety of sports for every kind of fan and action-packed shows for the whole family, The Kasama Network is sure to be the channel to watch out for. “With your support, our new channel will inspire and excite the fighter in every Filipino,” said Rivera.